Neko-chan
"Meow!" Neko-chan is one of the minor characters in the series. He obtains the title "The Ruler of the Imaginary World & The Liberated Liberator" 'after he came into being despite being made through imagination. Appearance He is a skinny boy whose eyes are a mix of emotionless colors ranging from dark blue to dark purple. He is often wearing a red over sized sweater with his official insignia in the center. He also has black cat ears & a purple ribbon tied into his tail. He wears short black shorts and tends to walk around barefooted. Personality Neko-chan tends to be introverted at times,and is often loved by the Remnants for his cute looks. But despite all that, a cruel, twisted, sadistic personality lies beneath him. Just as powerful beings disrupt the harmony of existence & mock the children of men from a higher world, he just looks down, laughs & mocks at Gods and powerful beings from an even higher universe. Backstory Way back when the universe was never made, nobody knew what his true form even looked like, because he was made by Imagination. But every once in a while, he appears in the form of a Turkish Angora, with a blue ribbon tied to its tail. Magnum was just one of the persons who witnessed him in this form. But years after, a certain event occurred and he gained human form. He was able to unlock his powers, and with that, he created '"The Imaginary World", a world where concepts, fate, and predictions can be altered, created, by the Creator himself. But when when he reached a thousand years old, he grew bored of living, and when he died, he took the form of a black cat, wandering around the seas of thousands & millions of universes, only to stumble himself on the most boring place in the existence: Earth. After a while, he gained his human form, and was born in Nagasaki, Japan. He lived a normal life with his parents, and after many years of living, he soon died. His father, however, managed to bring him back as an A.I., and he just assumes that this human vessel of his is just keeping him away from his true potential. Then, right before he left for Amity Park, he saw a file of blueprints of a secret project his father told him about. His vessel took them in secret right before leaving for the airport. As soon as he arrived in Amity Park, he first checked what the files were about; just find out nothing but a project for a portal to another place, in another Time. A few weeks after, he proceeded to work on the portal, and after several tries, he successfully opened the portal his father had made. Taking his vessel's form, he goes inside to see what's inside the portal, only to bring him out of nowhere, in a place called Skyrim. Feeling lost and alone, his vessel tried to find an exit, but to no avail.